A twist in time
by Lady Hit
Summary: Un nuevo villano más poderoso que Le Papillon llega del futuro a atormentar a los jóvenes Ladybug y Chat Noir, para destruirlos mientras aún son débiles.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, gracias por entrar a leer esta historia! Debo agradecer de antemano a _**Harleysart**_ , artista de Tumblr que me inspiró para hacer este fic, de verdad, muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto :3

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.

* * *

 **A twist in time**

 _Capítulo 1_

Era un brillante día en la capital francesa, con los cielos despejados y un ambiente festivo que se reflejaba en los sonrientes rostros de los parisinos. El 14 de julio se celebraba el Día de la Toma de la Bastilla en todo el país donde uno de los eventos más destacados era un espectacular desfile militar para conmemorar dicha fecha. Siendo un acontecimiento de gran envergadura, había una fuerte presencia policial a cargo del teniente Raincomprix contando, por supuesto, con Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Sí, ni siquiera en días de fiesta nacional los héroes descansan.

Ladybug se encontraba sobre el solemne _Arc de Triomphe_ , con ojos vigilantes buscando indicios de un nuevo akuma que perturbara la paz de París. Desafortunadamente estaba sola, su compañero no había dado señales de vida desde el último ataque producido una semana atrás. ¿Dónde estaba ese gato tonto? ¡Se suponía que eran un equipo! No quería ser paranoica pero realmente estaba preocupada porque tampoco la había acompañado para el patrullaje nocturno.

-¡Miren es Ladybug, hoooola!

-¡Mami es Ladybug!

Desde los autos la saludaron los niños y adultos, agradecidos porque su presencia allí les daba seguridad y ¿Por qué no? ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir eran celebridades en toda Francia! Ladybug devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa amable y lanzó su yoyo en dirección a un edificio cercano, ya vería como contactar al minino, mientras tanto tenía otro compromiso que cumplir.

Se desplazó con su yoyo hacia su hogar y deshizo su transformación al llegar a casa, de inmediato Tikki la recibió con una sonrisita. La noche anterior Alya le había escrito que Adrien estaría en el parque cerca de la panadería en una nueva sesión fotográfica y planeaba presentarse allí para _admirarle un ratito_ , palabras explícitas de su portadora.- ¿Emocionada, Marinette?

-¡Sí, no puedo creer que Adrien tenga una sesión fotográfica en el parque de nuevo!-dio brinquitos de la emoción y fantaseó con una vida a su lado, con tres niños, tiernos hámsters y definitivamente, _sin gatos_. ¿Tendrían sus tumbas un epitafio a juego? - _Jejeje.._

-¡….nette llegarás tarde!

-¡Ay no, vamos Tikki!-y arrastró a su kwami hacia las escaleras.

A unas calles de ahí, Adrien sentía que la desesperación se lo comería vivo. Su padre había terminado una nueva línea de ropa y su publicista inmediatamente había programado una sesión de fotos para promocionar la colección de Gabriel Agreste; como era de suponer, él estaría ahí sin hacer ningún tipo de casting siendo el modelo predilecto.

-¡Así, así! ¡La _mamma_ les sirve más _spaghetti_ , sonrisas grandes _bambinos_! ¡Noooo, _mamma_ , ya no más _spaghetti_! ¡Así, sí! _¡É bellissimo!_ \- el flash de la cámara aparecía continuamente a la par que Adrien cambiaba las poses con desgana. Estaba cansado, dos semanas intensas donde a duras penas podía ser Chat Noir; Nathalie lo enviaba frenéticamente de un estudio a otro, y entre sus clases de chino, esgrima y basketball casi no tenía tiempo para sí. Regaló una sonrisa angelical a la cámara, no fue su elección ser modelo pero al menos su padre parecía contento con ello y eso le tranquilizaba. No era agradable lidiar con un Gabriel decepcionado y furioso, se dijo, recordando a su padre akumatizado.

-¡Eso es todo por ahora, _ciao_ _bambinos_!

La tortura había acabado temporalmente y daba gracias a los cielos poder alejarse de su compañera, la autodenominada nueva cara de _VOGUE,_ Marie Jolie, que parecía ser pariente de Chloé Bourgeois, aunque a diferencia de su amiga, la modelo lo detestaba fervorosamente. Vio como Marie lanzó su cabellera con un oxigenado tono platinado por encima de su hombro en una clara actitud de diva, intimidando a su temblorosa asistente con sus penetrantes ojos negros.-Ugh, ¿Qué me ves tanto, inútil? ¡Te pedí agua mineral hace una hora! ¡Me estoy deshidratando y tú estás parada como una babosa sin hacer nada!-miró el objeto en forma de corazón que tenía la castaña entre sus manos y se lo arrebató.- Además, ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ni siquiera puliste mi broche! ¡Madre!-Marie Jolie chasqueó sus dedos y de inmediato apareció una mujer de aspecto implacable.

\- ¿Para qué te pago entonces, eh!? ¡Incompetente! ¡Estás despedida!

-P-pero _mademoiselle_ Jolie usted no..!-intentó excusarse, ¡La señorita no le había pedido nada, podía jurarlo por su vida!

-¿No, qué? ¿Me llamas mentirosa, pequeña arpía?

-¡No, nunca me atrevería _mademoiselle_! Es solo que usted nunca..

Marie Jolie no toleraba los balbuceos de su estúpida ex asistente, así que un acto de bravuconería pura iba a tomar un vaso de soda dispuesta a poner a esa insulsa en su lugar cuando de repente una mano cálida y bronceada la detuvo y se encontró con unos ojos verdes tan firmes como su agarre.

-Ya basta, Marie. No recuerdo que hubieses pedido agua así que no es justo que la culpes por eso, no está bien.-dijo de forma audible y calmada, más tenía el ceño fruncido con cierta molestia. Adrien no toleraba a los bullies. El equipo, que estaba recogiendo todo ya, se detuvo a mirar la disputa con ojos desaprobadores hacia la modelo.

-Tú..-susurró conteniendo la rabia. No era estúpida, era el hijo de Gabriel Agreste quien le hablaba y un paso en falso y sería borrada de la élite de la moda en un santiamén. ¡Pero la estaba humillando delante de todos esos peleles!-No es tu asunto, Agreste.-replicó mordaz y se soltó de su mano para marcharse dando fuertes pisadas empuñando las manos, alejándose de los murmullos que alimentaban su cólera.

Adrien relajó su semblante y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a la chica que lucía tan temblorosa como un flan. Las cosas parecieron calmarse y consultando la hora se dijo que todavía tenía tiempo para encontrarse con Ladybug, el desfile comenzaba en dos horas y afortunadamente Nathalie no aparecía aún.

Sin embargo, un viento frío le estremeció de pies a cabeza junto con un sensación de _déjà vu_.- _Agresteee.._ -una voz terriblemente conocida canturreó su nombre. Sobre la copa de un árbol se encontraba la forma akumatizada de quien fuera, posiblemente, Marie Jolie.

-¡ALERTA AKUMA!-se escucharon gritos y la gente entró en pánico, desalojando rápidamente el parque. Adrien empezó a correr para buscar un lugar seguro para transformarse pero viendo sus intenciones de escape, Infame, como se había presentado la chica, dio un salto y tocó a un desprevenido hombre dejándole en un extraño trance. Adrien estuvo atento a su reacción cuando chocó con los ojos rojos del hombre, que le miraban con una rabia y un odio inhumano. _"Oh, esto no es bueno.."_

Infame tocó a algunos transeúntes más y les ordenó con un grito que fueran tras Adrien. Como zombies empezaron a rodearlo, sin dejar de mirarle con la misma rabia; Infame reía como desquiciada y daba vueltas en el aire, regocijándose del nerviosismo de Adrien, el cual aumentó al ver que también les daba fuerza sobrehumana, al darse cuenta que la ancianita que alimentaba palomas cargaba un auto y que lanzaba en su dirección, ¡Rayos!

Se protegió con los brazos esperando el impacto, más este nunca llegó porque de un momento a otro se encontró volando por los aires entre los brazos de su amada Ladybug. Rápidamente lo dejó sobre la azotea de un edificio cercano.

Ladybug aclaró su garganta y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.-Por favor, escóndete muy bien. Es muy extraño lo que hace, produce sentimientos negativos por alguna razón.-la heroína meditó aún sin soltar al rubio.

-Sí, aparentemente solo hacia mí; toca a las personas y creo que el akuma está dentro de su mano empuñada. T-ten cuidado, Ladybug.-tartamudeó algo nervioso por su cercanía. Las mejillas de ella se calentaron y el carmesí se expandió por todo su rostro, mimetizándose con su traje. Repuso la compostura sacudiendo la cabeza, lo soltó y lanzó su yoyo, pero antes de partir lo miró decididamente con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Chat y yo nos encargaremos; confía en mí.-y dicho esto jaló la cuerda de su yoyo y desapareció de su vista.

-Siempre, My Lady.-susurró con los ojos brillando de anhelo y amor. Su kwami se revolvió dentro de su chaqueta y lo miró con asco.

-¡Puaj! Eres tan meloso chico, que casi me quitas el hambre, ¡Nooo, eso nunca!

Ignorando a su kwami alzó su puño y la adrenalina por la batalla que se avecinaba le embargó.-No vamos a perdernos la diversión esta vez, ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

…

- _Bien joué!_

Como ya era tradición, Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaron puños, en un símbolo de camaradería con la satisfacción de haber defendido una vez más a París de las diabólicas intenciones de Le Papillon. Los parisinos, acostumbrados al ajetreo siguieron con la jornada y el desfile comenzó sin mayores inconvenientes. Los héroes debían hacer presencia también, algo rutinario, sin embargo Ladybug se quedó de piedra al recordar al chico de sus sueños, probablemente confundido por haber sido abandonado en una azotea, se llenó de pánico.

-¡Ay no! ¡No, no!

-¿Qué sucede, Bugaboo? ¿Te diste cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro y lamentas el tiempo perdido? No te preocupes, sé cómo arreglar eso.-y meneó sus cejas con galantería acompañado de una sonrisa pícara que _casi_ la pone nerviosa.

-En tus sueños, _minou_. ¡Acabo de recordar que dejé al hijo de Gabriel Ageste en una azotea!-llevó sus manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Chat pareció titubear y le sonrió incómodamente.

-¿El modelo? ¡Oh, yo lo vi! Eh, sí, estaba muy tranquilo, no te preocupes Buginette.

Ladybug pareció relajarse,-¿Seguro? Aun así me gustaría verlo yo misma. ¡Nos vemos, _chaton_!-y saltó en busca de Adrien. Chat Noir entró en pánico y se dirigió lo más veloz que pudo hacia la azotea se suponía que estaba él. Milagrosamente, el lugar estaba desierto y pudo volver a ser Adrien antes de que su dama en traje moteado llegara a su lado.- ¡Adrien, lo siento tanto!

-No te preocupes Ladybug, me alegra que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

-S-si. Eh, te voy a dejar cerca del desfile, si quieres..

-Será un placer Ladybug.-y de nuevo esa extraña familiaridad que fluía en el ambiente, similar a la que sentía con Chat Noir, pero era un absurdo.

Ya cuando Ladybug había dejado a Adrien cerca al desfile, se notaban las calles abarrotadas de gente animada y a la expectativa; la heroína estaba a punto de despedirse cuando de repente una figurita chocó contra ella. Se trataba de una niña, lucía desorientada y muy confundida.

-¿Una niña perdida?-se preguntó, reparando por primera vez en ella. Tenía un cabello rubio atado en un lazo verde, que combinaba con su vestido del mismo color. Se enterneció por las facciones dulces de la niña, su carita redonda, la graciosa naricita respingada y unos ojos grandes con un color semejante a un cielo sin nubes, enmarcados por espesas pestañas.

Adrien, quien estaba a su lado se acercó un tanto preocupado y se puso al nivel de la pequeña.-Pobre niña. Deberíamos ayudarla a encontrar a sus padres.-la mirada de la niña se iluminó de un momento a otro y con su manito lo señaló.

-¡Papi!-dijo la niña risueña.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

" _Aww, lo llamó ´Papi´ ¡Que linda!"_ Ladybug sonrió enternecida. Adrien parecía algo confundido y ciertamente muy extrañado de que la niña llamara "Papi" a los desconocidos.

-¿Y-yo? ¿Papi? Oh, um. Eh, ¿Cómo te llamas? Nos gustaría ayudarte a encontrar a tus papás.

-¡Emma! ¡Emma Agreste!-y una sonrisa dulce surcó en sus facciones.

-…

-…

" _¿Se supone que es un familiar?"_ Adrien realmente no sabía qué pensar.

" _Ese es el nombre de mi futura hija con Adrien..."_ Ladybug intentaba salir del estupor.

Adrien la cargó para detallarla mejor.-Está bien, Emma. ¿Podemos preguntarte el nombre de tus padres? Tal vez los conocemos..

La misma sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

-¡Marinette y Adrien Agreste!

Ladybug boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, y Adrien pareció algo perturbado con un sonrojo que le llegó hasta las orejas.

" _¿QUÉ?!"_

* * *

Bueno chicos, si han llegado hasta aquí muuuuchas gracias! Si les soy sincera, no sé pueda volver a actualizar pronto pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. De nuevo, gracias

y espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece

* * *

 **A twist in time**

 _Capítulo 2_

 _¿ADRIEN Y YO?!_ Tenía que ser una broma, una muy cruel. ¡Estaban jugando con sus sentimientos! O tal vez era un akuma, uno que creara ilusiones sobre las fantasías de las víctimas, ¿Sería Volpina de nuevo? Desechó la idea, Lila parecía relativamente _tranquila_. Entonces quedaba la posibilidad de que lo que decía la pequeña fuera cierto.

El rubio bajó a Emma con delicadeza y llevó una mano a su nuca con nerviosismo. Ladybug estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué d-dices? ¿Estás segura?-Adrien tenía un semblante de ligero shock, mirando con atención a Emma y escrutando sus rasgos como había hecho primero Ladybug. Algo en ella se le hizo extrañamente familiar; esa sonrisa y el color de su cabello le recordaban a su madre. ¿Podía ser cierto? Siendo lógico era obvio que de alguna manera esa niña había viajado del futuro hasta este presente, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba respuestas claras de ella. Sin embargo, aún le parecía algo alucinante, a pesar de saber que la magia existía y que gracias a ella él era superhéroe en París. Absurdo, ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Es que no me crees?-cruzó sus bracitos y un mohín gracioso apareció en su cara.

-Claro que sí, Emma. Es solo que es.., es muy difícil de procesar.-miró a Ladybug afligido.-Esto es muy extraño para mí.

" _Tengo una hija con Adrien, ¡SEREMOS UNA FAMILIA…!"_ ¡Por todos los cielos, iban a tener una hija! Enrojeció y sus manos temblaron de emoción.-Eh, ¡Sí! ¡Es muy futuro que tengas extraño del hija! ¿Ah? ¡No, no, quiero decir! Q-que la hija del extraño y el..¡No, no espera!-Ladybug sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, rectificando sus palabras.-Es muy extraño que tengas una hija del futuro..-terminó en voz baja, avergonzada de sus balbuceos.

Adrien tenía una rubia ceja arqueada en su expresión algo consternada, pero le dio la razón a la heroína para luego mirar a la niña.-Emma, creo que deberíamos hablar en un lugar privado y no en medio de un desfile.-propuso, recordándoles a las chicas donde se encontraban.

-¡Quiero visitar a los abuelos!-la sonrisa de Emma había vuelto.-¡Quiero comer galletas! El abuelo siempre me da a escondidas cuando la abuela prepara la cena.-esto último les susurró como un secreto.-En la noche no me dejan comer galletas porque mami y la abuela dicen que luego no duermo.

-¿A los padres de Marinette?-Ladybug estaba horrorizada, imaginándose a su madre desmayarse y la cara de su padre hecha un poema.- ¿No será muy arriesgado?

-Probablemente, además Marinette no sabe nada de esto.-reflexionó el rubio. Emma abrió la boca para decir algo pero pareció arrepentirse.

De repente, Ladybug tuvo una idea.

-Mi amiga Marinette hace de niñera a veces, em, por lo que me ha podido contar. ¿Tal vez podemos pedirle que cuide a Emma?

-Me parece una buena idea pero creo que no deberíamos contarle que ella y yo, ya sabes, para no incomodarla.-se ruborizó un poco. Ladybug estuvo de acuerdo con él (e igualmente estaba ruborizada)-Creo que debería llevarle a Emma y decir que es mi prima.

-Entonces está hecho. Eh, estaré pendiente chicos, tengo una misión _secreta_ que atender, _¡Au revoir!_ -y luego de lanzar su yoyo, despareció ante la mirada embelesada de Adrien y la curiosa de Emma.

La pequeña rubia llamó su atención dando pequeños tirones de su camisa con un puchero en su rostro.-¡Papi tengo hambre! ¡Y llévame a casa de los abuelos! Por favooor

Adrien tomó a Emma entre sus brazos con algo de vergüenza, sintiéndose observado por varias personas, principalmente señoras que veían con desaprobación al joven padre.

Esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más, pero algo le dijo que no sería así.

…

Marinette estaba en su cuarto, caminando en círculos por toda la habitación analizando con Tikki acerca de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué crees que la haya traído hasta aquí?-con un suspiro la peliazul se dejó caer con cansancio en el diván.- ¿Algún tipo de portal, tal vez?

Tikki meditó unos segundos para luego asentir lentamente.

-Es lo más seguro, Marinette. Un portal que la trajo hasta aquí pero no sabemos el por qué, o si vino ella sola.-su portadora abrió los ojos para mirarla con preocupación.- ¿Marinette?

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos contarle al Maestro Fu? Esto es más complicado de lo que parece.- además, estaba el asunto de Chat Noir; tardó meses en admitirlo a sí misma pero la realidad era que ese gato tonto le gustaba mucho. A pesar de que se había emocionado al saber que sus sueños con Adrien se harían realidad algún día, una sensación de pérdida se instaló en su ser y no pudo evitar sentirse algo deprimida.

-Me parece buena idea, sería bueno tener la sabia opinión del Maestro Fu.

Cuando Tikki terminó de hablar se escucharon pasos, lo que alertó a la kwami que procedió a esconderse, seguido del rostro de Sabine asomándose para informarle a Marinette que tenía visitas.

-No tardes cielo.-Sabine sonrió con dulzura y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Tikki salió de su escondite para mirar a su portadora infundiéndole valor, Marinette decidió tomar las cosas con calma y bajó con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo aparentar.

En la sala se encontró a Emma sentada en el sofá totalmente absorta viendo el balanceo de sus pies junto a Adrien que parecía muy nervioso.

Marinette decidió hacerse la sorprendida y le recibió con una sonrisa algo trémula.- ¡Ad-drien! Hola, ¿Qu-ee te trae por aquí?

-S-si, disculpa las molestias Marinette pero..¡Tengo a mi prima, si! Sus padres tienen que salir de la ciudad, um, una urgencia, y ¡Como Alya había mencionado el otro día que a veces eras niñera.., yo pensé en ti!

Estaba secretamente divertida por la forzada excusa, más aceptó a Emma con una sonrisa, la cual no dudó en abrazarla por las piernas con algo de fuerza. Adrien se disculpó e intentó apartar a Emma.

-Ella tal vez sea…algo efusiva con los extraños..- miró a la niña con ojos suplicantes.-Emma, recuerda lo que dije, por favor.

La rubiecita se aferró con fuerza a Marinette, desafiando a Adrien con una sonrisa traviesa.-¡No soy efu..efu..efusida con los extraños! _Maman_ me dice que no hable con extraños y yo soy obediente.-intentó mirarlos a ambos desde su posición.-Abracé a mami porque ella sabe quién soy yo..-

Un rubor se expandió por todo el rostro de Marinette, contrario de Adrien que parecía tan blanco como la cal.

-¿Mami?

Fue el susurro extrañado del señor Dupain que propagó un silencio incómodo, roto segundos después por la voz emocionada de Emma:

-¡Abuelo!

* * *

 _ **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo chicos! Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Aquí son las 1:40 de la madrugada, dedicándome al fic a estas horas porque este fin de semana hay mucho trabajo**_

 _ **Por eso mismo siempre está la advertencia de no saber cuando llega la próxima actualización porque los días de semanas son peores por la universidad**_

 _ **Hana: Me contenta mucho que te haya gustado el fic, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado también. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario Hana!**_

 _ **Blueberry Princess: ¡Un gusto saludarte! Espero de verdad cumplir tus expectativas, y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Me apena mucho dejarte con la intriga sobre las actualizaciones, aunque lo cierto es que ni yo misma sé jajajaja. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario Blueberry Princess!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto! ;)**_


End file.
